Esme's happy ending
by romanoew
Summary: This is a oneshot in Esmes POV. It's her thoughts about her human life and after Carlisle changed her. How she got her life back, after the lost of her little baby boy. I hope you like it, even if my english isn't the best. SM owns Twilight, of course.


I'm sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language, and my english isn't the best. But I tried, so please be nice. I wrote this story very fast, and I'm too tired to read it.. Haha. (It's 1:30am here right now) If you take time to read this, please review. It's so much funnier to write then..  
And Denise (**xxSpreadYourWingsxx**), my wonderful and amazing friend, I just have to tell you that this is, like my other stories in english, dedicated to you. I love you and I'm so happy to have you as my friend. I don't even want to think about a life without you. Thanks for being there when I need a friend.

xoxo Ew

* * *

  
When I lost my son, my little baby boy, it felt like the whole world collapsed under my feet. I thought that I never could be happy again. Because, how could I? My son was dead. Gone. I would never see him again. I would never hear him laugh or see him smile. I would never raise him from a baby to a child, and then from a child to a man. I had so many plans for our life. We would have been a happy family, and he would have been a good man. Even if he was just a few days old, I could see our whole future together. I could see him as a man, with a beautiful wife. I wanted to be a grandmother someday. I could already see my grandchildren run in our garden..

But then it happened. My son died. My son was taken away from me. And every plan I had for our family, went to shambles. I couldn't see the meaning of being alive anymore.. Why should I live without my son? So I did it. I jumped from a cliff. I thought that my life was over.. That I was dead. And I was happy, because I thought that I was going to heaven. I was going to be with my son again.. He was going to be in his mothers arms, where he belonged.

And then.. Carlisle found me, and he saved me. He gave me life again.

I was never angry at him because of what he did. It was love at the first sight. I had never seen something as beautiful as him. At the beginning in my new life, I thought about my son all the time. Carlisle told me that I was going to lose my human memory, and I knew that he was right. Everything from my human life was already blurred. And I didn't want to forget about him, my son. His beautiful face, blue eyes, little nose and mouth.. His brown hair, his small hands and feet. I can still see him clearly in my mind. Even if I'm not thinking of him so much anymore.

But Carlisle didn't just gave me another chance to live a happy life. He also gave me a son, Edward. The seventeen year old boy who was dying in the Spanish Influenza, who lost his parents, who Carlisle saved before he saved me.

I have always seen Edward as my son. He helped me come over the lost of my baby boy. He gave my life a true meaning again. Edward had lost his parents, and I had lost my son. He became my son, and I became his mother. I couldn't be more happy. I had a wonderful husband and son. Ten years after Edward's change, he left us. He was gone for ten years, and I missed him terribly. I know that Carlisle did it too. A part of our family was gone. But I knew that he would come back, when he was ready. And he did, and I couldn't be happier. Or, I thought so.

A few years later, Carlisle found Rosalie. She had almost been killed by her fiancé and his friends. When I saw that poor girl.. I was so sad. Carlisle decided to save her. Edward thought that Carlisle had gone crazy, but Carlisle was just a father who wanted his son to be happy. Yes, he thought that Edward and Rosalie could be together, but they didn't match each other. Not at all. They have always looked at each other as siblings. Anyway, I got a daughter. And I thought that my life was complete.

But then Rosalie found her soulmate Emmett. I was so happy for her sake, because she had been so dissatisfied with this life. She was unhappy. She had always wanted to have children, but she knew that it's impossible for someone like us to have it. So I thought and hoped that this boy could make my daughter happier. And he did. He actually made the whole family happier. Edward got a brother. Carlisle and I got a son.

I always laugh when I'm thinking of how I got my next daughter and son. Alice and Jasper. Edward and Emmett were hunting, and they just showed up. Alice could tell everything about us, and just asked what room she could move into. She chose Edwards room and left his things in the garage. He was so scared when he came home.

We were seven now, but it felt like something was missing. I had Carlisle, and he had me. Rosalie and Emmett had each other, and Alice and Jasper too. But Edward, he was alone. I felt sorry for him. Because of his gift, he knew exactly how much we loved our partners. He felt the love in our minds, but he never felt love for someone else. Of course, he loved us. But we are family, it's not the same. He said that it was okay, that he wanted to be alone. He has always thought of himself as a monster. And no one wants to be with a monster, no one can love a monster.

I thought that maybe.. maybe he was too young when Carlisle saved him. Maybe he's going to be alone for the rest of eternity. I lost my hope for find someone for him. And it almost broke me. Because I could see something in Edwards eyes, who nobody else could see. Through my mothers eyes, I could see him suffering.

Then, Bella came. And she changed everything. I could see the love and happiness in my sons eyes when he looked at that beautiful girl. There was never a doubt about their love for each other. Because Bella was shining when she was around Edward, too. When Edward fell in love with Bella, the whole family did it too. I loved her even before I met her. I have always thought of her as my daughter, and so did Carlisle. Emmett count himself as her big brother, and Alice became her best friend. Even Rosalie liked her, but she had her own way to show it. Jasper did everything he could to control his thist around her. The last thing he wanted was to kill his new little sister, and harm his family.

Bella turned eighteen on September 13th 2005. And Alice wanted to have a huge party to celebrate her. Even if Bella didn't want to, she came to our house with Edward in the evening. Alice had fixed everything. Candles, roses, a cake.. And we had gifts for her. Bella said to us that she didn't want any gifts, but we didn't listen to her. That evening, which Alice had planned so perfectly, almost ended in the worst way. A simple paper cut, and we all wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her blood. My daughters blood. I don't think I ever will be able to forgive myself. Thanks to Carlisle and Edward, nothing happened. And Bella was still alive.

Edward felt so bad about it.. He couldn't think of anything else. He was the old Edward again, but we thought it was going to be better if we just let it take time. But then he said it, the words I never wanted to hear. He wanted us to move - away from Bella. He wanted us to leave our daughter/sister/best friend behind and move. He wanted to leave the love of his life. Everything broked that day. It felt like when I lost my baby boy so many years ago, but this time I lost my daughter. And my son lost his life.

We didn't see Edward in a very long time. He doesn't wanted to be around us when he was suffering so bad as he was. He knew that we all were hurt and he didn't want us to see his pain too. My poor little boy, I can't even imagine what he was living through.. And Bella, my dearest Bella.. She thought that we don't loved her anymore. If she only had known how much we loved and missed her.

And then, she did like I did when I was human and had lost the most important thing in my life. She jumped from a cliff. I was hunting with Carlisle, so I didn't know.. But when we got home Rosalie told us everything. About Alice visions, that she had gone back to Forks, and found Bella alive. And then that Edward had gone to the Volturi in Italy and that Alice and Bella were on the way to stop him. My stupid son. My brave daughters. Thankfully, they all came home harmless. And Edward decided that we would moved back to Forks. I couldn't be happier. We were going home, and I had got my son and daughter back. Edward was happy again. We were a family again.

More bad things happened, but Edward never left Bella again. He never even thought about it. Alice had promised the Volturi that Bella was going to be change into a vampire, because if she didn't promise they wouldn't had let them come home. And if you promise the Volturi something - you better keep it. Edward didn't like it, but that was what Bella wanted.

Bella has been a vampire for three years now. She looks even more beautiful than she did before. And as the point over the i in the word "life", Bella and Edward have been blessed with a daughter.

Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She's three year old now, even if she looks like seven. She's very beautiful, just like her mother. She has Bellas brown human eyes, Edwards bronze hair and Charlies curls. She's very brave, talent, intilligent, wonderful and so much more. She's very uniqe, almost one of her kind. And I love her with every inch of my body, just like the whole family does. She makes our family complete.

I got my husband. I got my children. I got my grandchild.

I got my very happy ending. Or, my life doesn't have an ending. So, I got my very happy _eternity_.


End file.
